Electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and computer workstations and their peripheral devices often require a multitude of interconnections through electronic cables that become easily entangled and connectors that may be inadvertently unplugged. For example, a laptop computer may electronically connect to an outboard, portable, external hard disk drive via a cable engaging their respective USB ports. Such cables can be inadvertently tripped over causing the devices to be pulled from their resting positions on the desktop, and onto the floor, potentially resulting in mechanical shock damage to the devices.
Another problem faced by many modern cables is that the plugs at the end of the cables and/or the receptacles into which they are engaged can often become damaged by tweaking motions over many cycles of connecting and disconnecting, resulting in ineffectual electronic connection.
Another problem faced by many cables is there may be a single angular orientation of the plug which allows it to connect to the receptacle of the device. For example USB type-A connector plug connects in a single angular orientation, yet the plug often has the same substantial appearance in two angular orientations. The incorrect orientation may appear to be correct, frustrating attempts to establish the connection. This can be time consuming for users seeking to establish rapid connections.
Various so-called break-away cables have been proposed, such as in Lindberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,746. However, the strength of the magnetic force may be too weak in some circumstances where rigorous activity is anticipated between the connected devices. Alternately, the strength of the magnetic force may be too strong in those circumstances where there may be some difficulty disconnecting the cables by persons who lack the adequate strength or dexterity, or where the cables themselves may be subject to damage by repetitively disengaging a strong magnetic connection.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic cable interconnect device and method which addresses one or more of the above problems.